German Patent Application NO. DE 10 2014 208 884 A1 describes a brake system for a vehicle, in which each wheel brake cylinder is connected to a master brake cylinder via a respective first separating valve, and each wheel brake cylinder is connected to a motorized piston-cylinder device via a respective second separating valve. After closing of the first separating valves, an increase in brake pressure in all the wheel brake cylinders decoupled from the master brake cylinder is to be capable of being brought about through operation of the motorized piston-cylinder device. Moreover, by actuating a brake pedal connected to the master brake cylinder, a driver of the vehicle is to be given the possibility of braking directly into the wheel brake cylinders coupled to the master brake cylinder, via the open first separating valves.